Lonely Hearts
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Rosalie Hale and Leah Clearwater are mortal enemies who share one thing in common. They are both lonely and just looking for a little release. Will their emotions get in the way? Can the girls handle the pressure from Leah's pack and Rosalie's family?


**Title: Lonely Hearts**

**Rating: M eventually**

**Pairing: Leah/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale and Leah Clearwater are mortal enemies who share one thing in common. They are both lonely and just looking for a little release. Will their emotions get in the way? Can the girls handle the pressure from Leah's pack and Rosalie's vampiric coven?**

**AN: This is going to be my first ever lesbian story that is rated M. I am sorry this part is so short, but it is just the introduction. Btw, yes I had Seth imprint on Emmett. I thought it would be interesting and cause drama later on.**

"Oh god!" Rosalie's head snapped up from reading her magazine when Leah Clearwater burst into the livingroom of the Cullen house. The fact that it was Leah Clearwater in her house was odd in itself but what made it even odder to Rosalie was the fact that female shifter looked like she was about to pass out or puke. She looked strangely fragile to Rosalie. Add to that the fact Leah's first words were Oh god and not something sarcastic and mean, Rosalie knew something was up.

"What does our heavenly father have to do with anything?" Rosalie replied in a bored tone while she idly flipped the page of the magazine to something more interesting.

"I'll let that one slide for now bloodsucker. I'm to grossed out to come up with a good come back." Leah flopped down on the couch beside Rosalie, another unusual move made by the shifter. She really was freaked out by something. Rosalie huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She raised her brow at the dark haired female as if asking what she was blabbering about. "Some things should never be seen. Point in case would be me walking in on your ex having sex. And if that wasn't bad enough it had to be with my brother." Leah shuddered in obvious discust. "I know he is my brothers imprint but you have to give me a break and let me handle the fact that my brother is gay before you throw the whole he is having sex with a freaking Leech into the mix! I mean I think I handled it pretty well when I found out the truth about your ex hubby being my brothers destiny don't you? He is still walking around with all his limbs attached so I think that is a testament of how much my brothers happiness means to me. Although at this moment I am sorely regretting not removing a certian appendage from his body."

Rosalie mentally cringed at thought of Emmett with the male shifter. It was a large improvement over her initial reaction upon finding out. Seth was lucky to still be alive right now. He had his sister and Alpha Jacob Black to thank for that. She had over a year to get used to the idea that Emmett was not meant to be hers and that apparently not only was he ment for someone else, but he was gay as well. Edward she would have pegged for gay, Jasper even but never Emmett. Emmett was just so manly. He wasn't girly enough to be gay. But then again looks could be decieving.

Instead of saying something rude she just shrugged. "Atleast someone is getting some. Ever since your brother got with my husband-" And Emmett technically was still her husband, atleast until the divorce papers were signed. "I haven't gotten any. I'm a married woman not a widow. I don't even have the being a crazy cat lady excuse to use. I detest cats." Rosalie made a face when she said the word.

"More of a dog person then?" Leah said with a touch of sarcasm. Rosalie wondered if the girl was flirting with her. She really needed to get laid if she thought Leah the bitch of the Were people was hitting on her. Lack of sexual release was making it's way into her brain. That was the only logical excuse she could come up with.

"I've never had a dog before. Not even when I was human. I didn't have a puppy I had a pony. You've had dog before, you tell me Clearwater is it any good?" Rosalie briefly wondered if she were being perverted. She hadn't ment it the way it came out but now she was curious to the girls answer.

"I've never had dog before. Sam and I were together before he was a shifter remember?" Leah answered the vampire giving a her a look that clearly ment she thought Rosalie was having a true blonde moment.

"Jacob?" Rosalie questioned. She never had proof that Leah fucked her niece's soulmate but she was suspicious. There was no way that Leah didn't tap that ass. Unless of course Leah was insane. Jacob was a mutt sure, but he was a fine looking mutt. Rosalie would never tell him that of course.

Leah choked on her own laughter. "Jacob? You really think that I-" She snorted in a very unlady like way. "That's as bad as if I screwed Seth, worse actually." She promptly burst into laughter and a fit of giggles. "Me and Jacob? Oh my god that has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard! I like to get pleasure out of sexual acts and I doubt that would happen with Jacob because everytime I would look at him during sex I would end up laughing and I think that would kill the mood."

Rosalie smirked at Leah's comment before making one of her own. "If dog isn't your taste, then what is?" Little did Rosalie Hale know she had just changed the foundation of she and the female shifters relationship forever.

**AN: This is my first ever girl on girl story that will be rated M. If I am truthful, I never planned to post this because I was nervous about the reaction I would get. Then one of my friends and a reviewer gave me the courage to post this. I was in the middle of my next chapter to The Oddity Of Us, when I decided what the hell and posted this. Please give me your thoughts on the story. Also, this chapter was short because it was the introduction and I knew if I didn't post it now I never would. Don't worry, I do have plans that will make this story very interesting...Or so I hope.**


End file.
